


You Caught My Eye

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: First Dates, Other, Ratings: G, Some Swearing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: When you first came to Skylands, a handful of them caught your eye. Let's just hope that this date you had planned with Chill turns out alright.
Relationships: Chill (Skylanders)/Male Reader
Kudos: 3





	You Caught My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend, and also because there aren't enough male reader fics in the world. Hope you enjoy this!

Ever since you first arrived in Skylands, the first thing that caught your eye was the sheer number of diverse species in it. There were dragons, elves, fairies, ghouls, and everything and anything in-between. In fact, there were only three other people you knew were absolutely humanoid.

The first was Master Eon, although technically he was a spirit. He was a kindly old man. Always willing to talk to you when you felt homesick. Whenever you missed your parents, your siblings, your pets or your friends, he was always available to share stories of his youth and his brother. For some reason, whenever he shared such stories with you, you always felt a little more comforted. Maybe it was because he always spoke about sudden changes in his own life. He understood why you felt the way you did. That made you feel a little less alone.

The second was his niece, Aurora. When she was younger, Master Eon’s twin brother, Cosmos, and his Wife, Stella, all died in a surprise Drow attack. From then on, she was raised by Eon and his Skylanders. Now she was a Sensei, working under her uncle to promote justice and freedom throughout Skylands. Despite all this, you can’t help but see her as the younger sister you never had. On your first day here, she and all her friends brought you out to a convenience store to get some slushies. (Interestingly enough, convenience stores in the Skylands were remarkably similar to the ones on Earth.) Since then, she would always be your go-to slushie drinking buddy. She was your best friend and sister here in The Skylands.

The final one was Chill.

Chill.

Where do we even begin with her?

The first time your lay your eyes on her, you could not pull them away. She looked stunning, standing dressed in her silver-and-blue armour. With her full lips and almond-shaped eyes, she had a sophisticated, mature beauty. And her blue eyes, bluer than any eyes you would ever see on Earth, only added to her mystique. When you first saw her, you knew you needed to talk to her.

But for some reason, you never managed to bring yourself to do it. Every time you crossed paths with her, you would always be left standing, mystified by her beauty and elegance. A total deer in the headlights.

Over time, you hear of her reputation. How she always took her job seriously, no matter what. Her cutting wit and sharp intelligence. Her high competence in the field. She was a formidable warrior, noble, proud, and honourable. She had a dark past, with a missing queen and a self-imposed exile. Every time you read a mission report written in her neat cursive, or overheard her speaking in her accented alto voice, your desire to get to know her better only grew.

One day, you went out with Aurora to get a couple of slushies. It was a weekly affair between the two of you. A way for you guys to bond during your downtime. After classes were over, Aurora and you walked over to your favourite convenience store. They had the best slushie machine within the nearby islands. Almost three-hundred flavours were available, and they were constantly adding new ones.

After the two of you paid for your large cups, you guys looked at the myriad of flavours available. That was always the hard part, choosing which flavours to get. You two had challenged each other to never get the same flavours twice, so after looking through your options, you narrowed your choices down to ‘Green Apple Gloop’ and ‘Cherry Soda Slush’. You’ve never had either before, and so they should be interesting to try. Aurora was already filling her cup with ‘Blueberry Blob’, and was eyeing at you, expecting you to choose.

“If you want my opinion, ‘Goody Goody Grape’ is pretty good,” said Aurora. She grabbed a straw from the dispenser and started to drink her slushie. “I don’t think you’ve ever had that before.”

You haven’t. So you decided to take her advice this time, and you got the Goody Goody Grape. The purple slush filled your cup, and once you felt like you had enough, you picked out a green straw and started slurping through it.

“Is something bothering you today?” Asked Aurora. She was stirring her slush with her straw while she looked at you. Her large green eyes were wide and curious. She was always they perceptive one, and you knew she had noticed that something was on your mind. “You seem a lot more pensive today. What’s on your mind?”

You sigh, and slowly suck on your slushie. You didn’t want to get a brain freeze today. Not when you had other important duties to attend to later. “Aurora, have you ever been in love?” You ask, unsure of how else to express your feelings.

Aurora licked her lips, and continued stirring her slushie. “Huh, well that’s.. That’s quite a loaded question. No, I don’t think I ever have. I’ve read a ton of novels about falling in love via Uncle Eon’s library though. Fiction, non-fiction, self-help.” She counted with her fingers as she listed the types of books. “Why? Did someone manage to catch your eye here?” She raised an eyebrow, and a smirk settled on her face. You couldn’t help but grin back, her smiles were always infectious.

“Well, actually, yeah.”

“Alright then. Spill the beans. Tell me about her. Or him, if you’re into that.” She leaned against the machines and began slurping up her drink again. You noticed that her tongue had gotten blue from the food colouring.

You tap your foot, thinking about the next question you want to ask. “First, I want to ask you something. Is it ethical for a Portal Master to go out with one of his Skylanders?”

Aurora began twirling the straw around her fingers as she thought. She hummed, as if trying to recall something she had read or heard of. “Well, it’s not very common, but there have been instances of Portal Masters starting relationships with their Skylanders. They don’t usually last very long, but there have been exceptions.”

You smile, excited. “Sweet! Now, uh, second question.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Right. How much do you know about… Chill?”

And suddenly, Aurora’s eyes lit up. She looked at you with a mixture of teasing playfulness and surprise, and she grinned, showing off her teeth. They were stained blue from the slushie, and it made her look younger than she really was. “Oh, Ancients, no way! You have a crush on Chill?”

You nod, and a strange sound that’s a mixture of a squeak and a laugh escaped Aurora. “Oh, no way! Wow, uh, let’s see what I know about her. Well, first, she largely keeps to herself outside of training. But she’s also a total beast during. You should see her in action one of these days, it’s amazing. Like, she just mows through training dummies like they’re blades of grass.”

You could not help but blush and grin from hearing that. Aurora noticed and giggled.

“Alright, but here’s the important stuff. Even though she keeps to herself, everyone knows she spends a good chunk of her down time eating at ice cream places. According to Freeze Blade, a lot of ice based creatures like to eat cold stuff in places with higher temperatures than what they’re used to. It keeps them sane.” She took a sip at her slushie. Then she continued talking. “So if you want to ask her out, you might want to save your money. Go and take her to one of those fancy ice cream places. She seems like she would appreciate something like that.”

You nodded. That made sense. You patted your pocket and pulled out your wallet. Unfortunately, it was as thin as one of those fancy wafer biscuits they put on sundaes. “Don’t think a fancy ice cream place is a good idea now.”

Aurora nodded her head in understanding. Most of your living expenses were covered under Eon, so most of the time you chose to use up your spending money on these little outings with Aurora. You’ve got enough money left to buy something from a thrift shop, and you knew that you had a little cash squirreled away under your mattress, but even with that you knew that would not be enough to pay for one sundae.

“Ah, I see. Well, if you really need the cash…” She pulled out her wallet, but you stopped her. You placed your hand over hers, and pushed it, along with the wallet, down gently.

“You don’t need to lend me anything Aurora. I know there’s a cheap ice cream place near here. I’ll just go there with her instead.” You stuck your thumb out at the glass door, gesturing at the general location of said ice cream shop.

Aurora smiled at you. “Alright then. Now all you have to do is ask her out.”

“Yup.” All that was left to do was the hard part. “Now, how do I do that.”

  
“Just ask her out dude. Be honest. I think a girl like Chill would appreciate honesty.” She wrapped an arm around you and placed her hand on your shoulder. It was cold from the slushie, but you did not mind.

“Thanks Aurora. You’re the best little sister figure ever.”

“Well then, I guess you’re the best big brother figure ever.”

You both laugh. Cracking each other up over things that would probably sound less funny if you were talking about with any other person.

*****

You two agreed that you would ask her out after she finished training. So Aurora ducked behind a wall in the arena to wait for you, and you gingerly walked towards her. All the while, you watched her train, fighting through all the dummies set up with ease. Aurora was not kidding; seeing her in action was like seeing a master dancer at work. With every toss of her javelin, every wall of ice summoned, another dummy got taken down. Every action was executed with mastery and grace. Every dummy in her path was instantly torn to shreds. And all the while, a stern, focused expression was fixed on her face.

She was mesmerising. Stunning. You felt your heart race faster and faster with every step you took. A part of you wished to only watch her train. It was in and of itself a spectacular sight to behold. From the distance, you were safely out of her sight, and there was no risk of rejection. Yet, when you saw Aurora waving and grinning at you from across the arena, you knew you had to muster up the courage to ask Chill out. Your little sister was here to back you up. It would be a shame to let her support be for nothing.

You notice that Chill was almost done clearing the area of training dummies. You have seen the monthly budget reports; a good chunk of money was invested into getting new dummies. Even if Chill were to reject you, at least you now know the dummies were being put to good use. With a spin, a kick, and a slash of her javelin, she finished off the final few dummies in the arena, and you clapped at her show of skill.

“Brava!” You say, then you whistled at her. You caught the attention of Chill, and when she looked up at you, she did not laugh or smile.

She pointed at you with her javelin. “You’re the new Portal Master, aren’t you?” You nod as she sauntered up the stairs to meet you. “I don’t think I’ve ever formally introduced myself. I’m Chill.” She reached out her hand, and you shook it. Upon first contact, you noticed how cold her hands were. It was like touching several ice cubes at once.

You try to think of something witty to say, before you remembered Aurora’s advice from earlier. “Just act natural. Don’t try to be too cool, act like you would any other person.” She quoted from a self-help book, and admittedly it did have a point. So you clear your throat and look her in the eye.

“Nice to meet you Chill. Although, technically I already knew your name. I am your Portal Master, after all.” Dang it. You cringed at yourself for saying that. Did that ruin your chances with her?

To your surprise, she laughed at that. It was not a big, loud, genuine laugh, but a small, dry, polite one. The type of laugh one gives when they hear a joke that was not very funny. Thank goodness, she thought that it was a joke. You continue. “You know, Chill? I’ve always had my eyes on you ever since I came here.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. That caught her attention.

“Yeah. I’ve read all your mission reports. I’ve seen you in action. I’ve heard about all the stories and rumours people have about you.”

“Let me guess, people were shit-talking me?” She had a hand on her hips and her mouth curved into a smirk. Almost as if it was something she expected and had gotten used to.

You twiddle your thumbs together. “Um, no actually. A lot of people actually talk really positively about you.” You note that her other eyebrow raised when you said that. She made a contented humming noise when she heard that.

“Well, that’s good to know.”

“Anyways, I was originally here to ask you…” You began again. Aurora beamed at you from behind the wall, giving you a thumbs up. And somehow that was the boost in confidence you needed. “If… you would perhaps… like to go on a date with me?” You stuffed one hand into your pocket, and using the other you rubbed the back of your neck anxiously. Goodness, you were sweaty. Did she notice? Do you smell?

“A date?” She asked, hands on her hips. You tried to read her expression, but you are not quite sure whether she’s surprised or disgusted. “Between the two of us?”

  
“Well, I mean, only if you’re free this weekend. I wouldn’t want to interrupt any plans you have, if you have any. I mean, as a Skylander, you’d probably have a pretty packed schedule. And I should know that, I mean, I am a Portal Master-” Your waves of word vomit were cut off when Chill placed a hand on your shoulder. Wow, her hands were cold.

“I’ll be happy to. Pick me up at four this Saturday.”

And before you could shake off your shock and reply, she sauntered off. She picked up her weapons, and walked out of the arena towards the showers.

As you stood there, mouth agape and feet firmly fastened to the ground, a small, annoying voice at the back of your mind was telling you all the ways you could have made it more romantic. But thankfully, that nagging voice disappeared when Aurora ran up to you and wrapped her arms around you in a big bear hug. “Oh my Ancients, you did it! You asked her out on a date!”

Your mouth slowly morphed into a grin the longer she hugged you. She was right; you really did ask her out on a date! You could not help but smile, and smile wide and brightly you did. With Aurora by your side, patting your back and cheering you on, at that moment you felt like a million bucks.

Now that the difficult part was over, you and Aurora could focus on the preparation for the date. This part you found rather fun. A trip to a thrift shop later, and you had a new orange shirt decorated with yellow flowers. They reminded you of Hawaiian shirts back on Earth. Aurora insisted that you were a knockout in it.

“Look at you, Chill would take one look and you and dream of you sweeping off her feet.” She playfully jabbed you with her elbow, and you chuckle in response.

“You really think so?”

“Nah, but it’s a really funny mental image.” And once again, the strange bond the two of you share sparked another round of giggles. You were glad she had your back in this.

*****

You walked up to Chill’s room, palms sweating and a bouquet of snowdrops in hand. You heard from some Skylanders that those were her favourite flowers. And so after a bit of scouting around, you found a field full of those flowers on a nearby island, and you decided to pick them from there. After you did so, you headed back to the Academy, took a quick shower, and used some blue ribbon you had lying around to decorate the freshly-picked bouquet of flowers.

After you prepared your gift, you headed out of your living quarters, a skip in your step and a smile on your face, to pick up Chill from her dorm room.

You found the water elemental level, and headed to her room. As a Portal Master, you needed to memorise all the logistics of the Skylanders. And that included memorising the layout of the living quarters. It had been very boring at first, but at least now you knew where Chill’s room was. And you knew without needing to ask anyone for directions.

You arrive at her door, and you tapped it lightly. “Just a minute,” an accented voice came from the other side. So you waited politely, tapping your foot outside.

You wonder what she would wear on your first date together. Would it be something fanciful? Something casual? What colour would she wear? Does she own any outfits that were not coloured ice blue or white? Whatever it was, you knew you would love it. At least, you hoped you would.

After about a minute, (wow, she was not kidding), the door opened. And when you saw Chill standing there, your face flushed and your eyes widened. There she stood, dressed in a crisply ironed white blouse and a pastel blue miniskirt, showing off her slender but athletic legs. She had chosen not to wear her helmet that day, revealing her short, dusty blue coloured hair for all the world to see. Today she had styled it neatly with gel and ice crystals, making it a perfectly formed and decorated pixie cut. High heeled white boots adorned her feet, making her appear taller and emphasising her athletic physique. Added with a touch of her trademark blue lipstick, and at the moment you thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the universe.

“Wow…” you managed to say. “You look fantastic.” Chill chuckled.

“I haven’t worn this outfit in years,” she confessed, her hands on her hips, sauntering out of her room. “I believe the last time I wore it, it was… goodness, it was at my graduation party all the way back from my days as a royal guard.” You caught a look in her eye which appeared for a split second before it disappeared. It was a sort of melancholic look. As if she were recalling a time of innocence which was now unobtainable.

You decide to change the topic quickly. “So, shall we go?” You ask, extending a hand towards her. She smiled, and accepted it gingerly. You note how cold and calloused her palms were, yet her nails were as neatly manicured as a queen’s. How interesting. You tuck that tidbit of knowledge away to use later, just in case.

“Yes, we shall.” And so with her hand in yours, the two of you set off to eat some ice cream together.

Aurora and you had came to the ice cream store earlier that week to taste-test flavours. They did not offer free samples, but Aurora had quite a bit of cash on her. And after talking with the owners for a bit, they managed to arrive at a compromise. The two of you then spent the rest of the afternoon taste-testing flavours, comparing them against each other and deciding on the best ones together. After much debate and discussion, you both agreed that mint chocolate chip and cookie dough were the best flavours available there. But no matter what, they needed to stay away from the cherry. Aurora thought that it tasted like chalk, and you thought it tasted like baby powder.

So you keep that in mind as you walk Chill to the ice cream store. You wonder if she would like toppings on her ice cream. Whether she would prefer to have it in a cone or a cup. Would she like a small cup or a large? Those thoughts filled your mind as you slowly made your way to the pink and yellow building that stood at the edge of the next island.

But when you two finally got there, to your surprise, the place was actually closed! Not a single light was on, the glass door was locked, and if you pressed your face into the door, there wasn’t a soul in there. “I thought for sure that it would be open at this hour.”you told Chill.

“Well, here’s your problem.” Chill tapped you on your shoulder and pointed to a piece of paper stuck on the inside of the shop. You turned to face it after thanking Chill, and read the sign. It read:

‘To any and all customers, sorry but we are closed today. Our freezer has broken down, and we are in the process of getting it fixed. We apologise for the inconvenience.’

Well, this sucked. Now where could you go. You shoved your hands into the pockets of your jeans, and felt around for your wallet. Pulling it out, you looked through the amount of money you had left. It wasn’t much. Definitely not enough to go anywhere nice. But you couldn’t throw in the towel now! You needed to think of something, improvise! You swore to yourself when your left your room that day that you would give Chill the best possible date you could. But what could you possibly do?

Then it hit you. You knew a place where they could at least comfortably hang out. It was a warm day today, and you knew with Chill wearing a long-sleeved shirt, she had to feel boiling. It needed to be a place with air-conditioning. A place where they could preferably eat something cold and refreshing. A place which was comfortable for two people to hang out in.

You knew exactly the place to go. And it was open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

You grabbed Chill by the hand, and was a little surprised to feel it slightly moist. Was she sweating? Was this normal? Either way, you knew that she was beginning to warm up, and so you needed to get her to cool down someplace fast. “Come on Chill, I want to show you a place that’s really dear to my heart.”

“Oh?” Went Chill, curious in tone. And you started to walk with her towards the convenience store where you and Aurora would always spend time in.

When she first saw the store, her eyes widened in surprise. “You spend your free time here?” She asked.

You nodded your head, and the corners of Chill’s mouth slowly turned upwards. “How about that. When I first joined the Skylanders, I used to go here for some slushies every now and then. Of course, then things started to get really busy, and I found some nice ice cream places, so it’s been a while since I’ve been here. This takes me back. I’m glad that it’s still standing and doing well.”

The neon sign outside the store flickered and made a strange noise. Before it stopped suddenly. “Well, doing as well as a convenience store can do.”

You open the door for her, and she steps in. You follow in after her. “So, what flavour do you want to get?” You handed her a cup, then walked over to the counter to pay. You thanked the elf working there, then turned back to face her. “You know, me and Aurora, we have this thing where we dare each other to never drink the same flavours twice. So, I suppose you’re going to have to keep quiet about what I’m gonna do next.”

She smiled as you walked over to the ‘Blueberry Blob’ again, and let it fill your large cup. “Had this once, it was quite good.”

“‘Blueberry Blob, huh? That was my favourite flavour, back when I used to come here.” She walked around, scanning the myriad of flavours available for consumption. “They’ve added a ton of new ones, I see. I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“Do you want a recommendation? The ‘Kiwi-Strawberry Merry Fair’ isn’t too bad.” You pointed to the pink and green coloured slush. Chill nodded and sauntered over to fill her cup with it.

“You know, I actually tried all the flavours available in here back in the day. Of course, that was a while ago, and I haven’t been back in such a long time. Back then, there were significantly less flavours. Although, I’m glad they didn’t take some of the classics off the menu.” She nodded at you and your cup, then grabbed a straw to begin slurping up her slushie. Her eyes widened, and she swallowed it quickly so that she could talk to you. “This is quite good!”

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” You grinned back at her. It was nice to know that the two of you had similar tastes in slushie flavours. Even though it was a minor thing, at the very least it was a start. You chuckle at the thought of building up a relationship based on shared tastes in slushies. Not exactly the sturdiest foundation for a relationship, especially if you wanted to have it be long-term. So you change the topic.

“So, I heard that you were once the captain of the royal guard for the Ice Kingdom.” You noticed that she visibly stiffened when you mentioned that. “Are you alright with taking about that?”

A pause. “Yes, I’m alright with that.”

Uncertain, you carry on talking. “Right then. All I want to know is what was it like. Whether or not you enjoyed it, how did you feel about joining the Skylanders, which one do you prefer, all that.”

She nodded at you, then leaned against the counter, quietly nursing her slushie while she thought of her reply to the question. Finally, she spat her straw out of her mouth, back into the cup, and spoke up. “Well, it’s been such a long time. But I think that, if I ever found my Queen again, I would actually quit the Skylanders and go back to being her head guard.”

“Oh?” That was interesting.

“We were both quite close back in the day. She was a few years younger than I was, and I really did see her as my little sister. Despite that, she always had stronger magical ability than I ever did. It came with being a royal.” She looked down at her hands, then showed them to you. “She actually taught me an enchantment to ensure that my nails were always neat and tidy. My Queen hated to see her guards look dull, and she always loved to spend time with us even when we were off duty. She was a very sweet girl.”

You nodded your head. There was no need for you to ask what happened next, you already knew. “Do you miss her still?”

“All the time.” She carried on siping her slushie, so you did too. “Although, even though I wish to resume my duties as a royal guard, I do not regret my time in the Skylanders at all. I have made many new friends and allies, I have seen more of Skylands than I would have ever seen if I had stayed in the Ice Kingdom, and even though I have changed a lot since the day I first started, I believe that all in all, I have been changed for the better.” She rubbed her full lips together, and you figured that it was your cue to talk.

“I get how you feel,” you began. “I sometimes feel the same way too. You know, life as a Portal Master can be stressful. Or at least a lot more stressful than my life back on Earth ever was, and I sometimes do get homesick. But even if I was given the option to head back home and resume my regular life, I probably wouldn’t. Or at least not now. I’ve still got a lot to see, and I feel like the longer I stay in Skylands, working with the Skylanders, strangely enough, I feel myself improving as a person.” You played with your straw, and scooped out some slushie to pop in your mouth. “There’s just something about this team, you know. Somehow this mess of chaos and differences ends up being the best thing so many people need to improve themselves and live their best lives.” Your mind wanders back to the dozens and dozens of files you had to read about every active Skylander. So many had led such mundane, dark, or even miserable lives prior to joining the team. The Skylanders, in a way, was a sort of godsend to them Those who came from nowhere, had nowhere else left to go, or both.

Chill smiled and nodded. “Exactly. Leaving my teammates would probably be the hardest part about becoming a royal guard again, to be honest. These men and women, they too have also become like a family to me. Even more so than my actual family. I feel like there’s truly nothing like this team in the world.”

You two finished your slushies quickly, but you stayed around to talk. It was a productive conversation, covering hypothetical homecomings, heartwarming stories involving the other Skylanders, and in that conversation you even managed to crack a few jokes. The conversation came surprisingly easy between the two of you. So even though it only felt like two or three minutes, you soon realised that you had actually been talking to her for nearly two hours.

The two of you really needed to head back to the Academy now. The sun was about to set, and you knew that Chill had an early morning patrol scheduled at the Frostfest Mountains the next day. You needed to get her home. With her arm linked with yours, the two of you walked back to the Academy, chatting about the date along the way. “Sorry I couldn’t get you to an ice cream parlor. I had actually been planning that with Aurora all of last week.”

“Ah, you don’t need to apologise for that. As far as dates go, this one was actually one of the better ones I have ever been on.” She failed to elaborate. You assumed that there was a good reason for that, so you neither commented on that, nor did you probe and ask her about that.

It was a short walk. When you two finally arrived at the M.A.P again, you two let go of each other and looked at the setting sun over the horizon. “Well, that was fun.”

“It was,” she agreed, nodding her head. “I felt like we had a very meaningful conversation back there. Thank you for your time.”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything special. To be honest, I think that the whole ordeal could have gone better. But I hope I’ll be able to take you out again soon, I promise it would be much-” Once again, you were cut off by her. Except this time, you were stopped with a kiss on the cheek. And as if she had blasted a torrent of ice at you, you froze on the spot, unable to carry on with what you said.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll see you next week.” And then she sauntered off, leaving you feeling both weirded out, embarrassed, yet strangely ecstatic all at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the date could have gone on longer, but please be patient with me. It's my first time writing a reader insert fic.


End file.
